


Unwrapping

by farthendur



Series: Two On Top Of The Whole [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A little bondage, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farthendur/pseuds/farthendur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas installment, tracing some of the ways in which Sehun and his sugar daddy Junmyeon spent their Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwrapping

“Still smells nice in here from the cookies,” Sehun notes, flipping the lights on. Junmyeon enters after him, gift bag in hand, and sniffs the air.

“Did you pack all for dinner or do we have some left?”

“I think I left some, maybe.”

The two fumble around in the corridor, removing their long coats and leather shoes. Junmyeon’s apartment is perfectly warm and cozy, walls lined with rows of garlands and colorful lights. A delectable Christmas tree radiates joy in the far corner of the living room, to the right of the massive TV. Christmas trinkets rest in various places all around the room.

It is exactly under that splendid tree that Sehun found his present earlier in the day (not quite in the morning, since he and his daddy slept in promptly) and placed his own gifts to Junmyeon. Though he’d slept in a pair of red boxers only, he put on red and green Christmas pajamas with reindeer upon waking up, allowing himself to feel the particularly warm festive atmosphere reigning in Jun’s apartment – something he hadn’t felt since early in his teenage years. He almost jogged into the living room, sunlight hitting his gorgeous profile, as Jun emerged from the corridor to their bedroom, sleepy and gorgeous in sleeping pants with an elf pattern.

A beautifully wrapped box with Sehun's name awaited – placed there by his daddy after Sehun had gone to bed the previous night – with a smaller one on top and a royal blue envelope with a waving Santa. Junmyeon sat in the nearby armchair to watch him unwrap the brown leather Gucci shoes and the cock ring. The glow of his smile matched Sehun’s and he was laughing happily by the time his boy climbed in his lap to kiss him, tickets to a week-long vacation in Sri Lanka in hand.

Junmyeon’s gifts were heftier and their wrapping was endearingly crude. A hand-made writing quill with engravings from Japanese mythology on its handle awaited in one box, along with luxurious rice paper and an elegant glass cartridge full of dark ink. It was the huge encyclopedia/catalogue of manga, however, that had him squealing and pinning Sehun to the soft carpet. They kissed passionately, happiness flowing.

“Why did you spend so much? How many times do I have to tell you,  _I’m_  the sugar daddy…” Junmyeon whispered against his boy’s soft lips before kissing them again.

“I’ve been saving up,” Sehun grunted, feeling his daddy’s bare chest. “I really wanted to get you the quill…”

They kissed some more and ended up not taking it farther. They warmed up the leftovers from the wonderful chicken they had prepared together the night before and were having their small lunch when the doorbell sounded through the apartment. Kyungsoo’s presents arrived in stylish single-color wrappings. Junmyeon tipped the delivery boy generously, estimating that Kyungsoo would be receiving his and Sehun’s gifts to him about the same time.

Dinner with the Oh family went better than expected. Sehun got to catch up with some cousins and Junmyeon held a conversation about art with an eccentric uncle. Observing the interaction between said uncle and Sehun gave him a good impression about where Sehun found the inspiration to explore his more artistic side.

Coming back home is quite great in itself too. Both men are aware that sex is bound to happen at some point during the night – sweet lovemaking of one kind or the other is a steadfast part of their Christmas schedule, has been for all three Christmases  they’ve spent together – but neither says anything about it because it is the way the act will be initiated that is most thrilling.

Junmyeon pads into the living room, pausing to admire the Christmas tree in the dark, “I’ll take a shower, Sehunnie, and then we can watch a movie or something, if you’d like? I kind of want to cuddle…”

“Alright, daddy. I’ll see if I can think of some titles to choose from. Let’s watch it in the bedroom though?”

“That’s fine by me.”

They share a kiss and Junmyeon heads for their bedroom to undress. He sneaks a couple of items from his wardrobe into his folded towel. On his way to the bathroom, Sehun stops him so he can drag a hand down his lean naked chest with a suggestive, comical wiggle of the eyebrows. Jun shakes his head and slaps his boy’s ass.

ᴥ

Unquestionably, it is after this brief pause that a most grandiose form of celebration begins.

The moment Junmyeon enters their bedroom after his shower, a mutual gasp of “Oh my God” resounds.

Sehun is splayed on the huge bed in a cloud of gentle, radiant yellow light, coming from the constellations of Christmas lights hanging from the ceiling and on the walls, and of the intoxicating aroma of cinnamon and raspberry. The scent is produced by the lotion he has rubbed into his skin, all over his body which is now curved into a most seductive position, hands clutching a pillow and chest almost touching the dark green sheets and ass up in the air at the hottest of angles. He is wearing skimpy panties, a crimson pair that barely covers the globes of his butt and has the tip of his erection peeking out, a pair that Junmyeon can move out of the way with a single finger. 

Around him are rows of condoms and bottles of lube. Junmyeon’s eyes are fixated on the length of soft rope, the blindfold, the gag, the pink vibrator resting by the pillow. Several other toys are laying around. The postcard worthy image is completed by the red Santa hat perched on Sehun’s head.

Junmyeon swallows thickly, a movement Sehun’s eyes trace.

“Daddy…” he manages, stupefied by Jun’s attire.

Junmyeon, too, is naked, save for a pair of tight green boxers that matches the colors of the sheet on the bed and shows a clear outline of his erection. A bowtie of the same hue is tied around his neck. A tiara with deer antlers rests atop his head, among his perfectly combed strands of blond. His skin is pale and drawn over his tight muscles, his rippled stomach. In his hand is a bottle much like the ones strewn around the bed. He smells of his favorite cologne, the one that makes Sehun’s head spin because of the way it multiples his daddy’s assertiveness, his masculine presence.

Sehun falls over to the side.

“I—I didn’t know we had the same plans…” Junmyeon stammers out, barely able to take his eyes off his boy’s shiny chest.

“Well, come on then,” Sehun croaks out, attempting to get back in position.

Jun stares at him for another second before climbing on the bed and stopping him, pressing him on his back.

“Spread your legs,” he asks quietly.

Sehun does, placing his hands shyly on his belly. He’s shrinking now, under his daddy’s loving but hungry gaze. He’s just a naked boy, lying amidst various sex toys and attributes that his daddy is about to use on him. An adorable little boy with a very hard dick which is lying against his stomach and leaking precum and waiting for daddy’s hands.

“You’re breathtaking, baby,” Jun utters from between Sehun’s legs. “My beautiful baby boy.”

Sehun takes a ragged breath. His eyes slide down his daddy’s chest, “Daddy, you’re so handsome, you’re so strong…I’m all—This is for you, daddy, take me…”

Junmyeon places his hand on his boy’s knee and draws it down his thigh and Sehun can’t help but whimper. He reaches out to his daddy’s collarbones and feels reverently. Their lips meet soon. It’s slow for a long time, so loving and appreciative, until a hint of playfulness seeps in and they smile at each other, having moved past the stage where they are too enticed by each other to remember how familiar this is. The warmth, the pliant flesh, the electrifying love.

It turns out that the bottle Jun was carrying is chocolate flavored lube – not his personal preference, but Sehun’s favorite. Jun pulls his boxers down and drips the fluid onto his member, circling the rock hard shaft. It flows to his balls, threatening to spill onto the sheets before Sehun’s wide eyes, but Sehun’s pink tongue is there to catch it. He licks up his daddy’s shaft, gathers the lube on his tongue and smacks his lips around the head and Junmyeon lets his head fall back, gaze cast towards the myriad of twinkles on the ceiling.

Later, after it is established that Sehun has been somewhat naughty throughout the year, the boy goes back to the position his daddy initially found him in. Jun kisses down his spine, tastes the soft skin and gently pulls the skimpy underwear down to give his tongue access to Sehun’s sweet hole. Moans echo through the apartment; by the time the pink vibrator is shoved deep into the boy’s tight hole, the whimpers turn to pleas, and Junmyeon sits back on his heels to admire the wiggle of his boy’s behind, the way he desperately tries to remain in that position while his daddy tugs on his cock.

Sehun ends up tied neatly, the rope snaking around his smooth chest and trapping his hands before climbing up to secure his spread legs to the bed posts. His daddy fucks him mindlessly, thrusts often uneven when he’s close, yet retaining his overwhelmingly stunning assertive look, the beauty of his rippled body shining with perspiration, bathed in the soft glow that reigns over the room. Sehun’s cries of pleasure are muffled now by the ballgag in his mouth which is removed after his daddy cums deep inside his tight little ass and fits his cock between his lips to be cleaned off. He closes his boy up with their favorite black plug. He draws his fingers down the boy’s straining muscles, feeling and loving and causing maddening thrills.

“I love you, daddy. I love you so much, please, let me cum. Please, fuck me again, daddy…Daddy…”

Jun kisses along the inside of his thighs, then up his swollen ready-to-blow member and a whine fills the room.

“Daddy!”

“I wanted to do this all night long, Sehunnie…I told you you looked dashing, I told you that. I wanted to ravish you even before we left.”

Jun’s eyes don’t leave Sehun’s as he brings his mouth to his boy’s glans and sucks on it as if it’s a lollipop. Sehun presses his head into the mattress and flexes involuntarily, body crying for release.

“Daddy…Daddy, I need you, please put your dick back inside me please fuck me ruin me daddy please daddy daddy…”

Junmyeon tugs on the loose ends of the rope a couple of times and Sehun’s legs collapse. His hands scramble for his shaft, but daddy’s warm palm stops them. The plea in Sehun’s eyes is almost impossible to reject. The same warm palm wraps around the boy’s dick and holds on as daddy enters the boy’s abused hole again. His cock stays there for a moment, before popping out and being replaced by two of daddy’s fingers. Daddy pushes Sehun’s legs up towards his chest and twists his digits inside and Sehun’s face contorts almost painfully. His desperate whimpers continue spilling as Daddy comes up to kiss him and watch him writhe while fingerfucking him into ecstasy.

“What a good,  _good_  boy you are for Daddy! So little…so hot with your legs in the air like that, so daddy’s fingers can fuck your tiny hole…You like that?” Junmyeon twists and scissors his fingers and Sehun is almost sobbing. “Daddy loves seeing you like this, baby boy. All splayed out for daddy…”

It doesn’t take much more for Sehun to erupt all over himself, hot cum spilling on his chest. Daddy kisses him and he struggles to respond, but the world is spinning a little and Daddy’s fingers are still tapping his hole obscenely.

“I set up the camera…” he murmurs, once he’s recovered a little and daddy’s got his head on his chest. “I forgot to tell you…”

Junmyeon perks up, “You did? I didn’t see it. Nice.”

He picks the camera up from the shelf in the corner of the room and checks to see that it’s filming still. He climbs back on the bed once more between Sehun’s legs and pushes his boy’s legs up again and films his winking hole from up close, cum still dripping out. He zooms in on the butt plug he fits inside.

Junmyeon’s apartment is a penthouse one and although he chose not to have his living room in the large space overlooking the city, he utilizes that wonderful feature of the apartment quite nicely. A hot tub presides over one side of the room, surrounded by wooden flooring. A bar occupies the other side, with several couches arranges around a large coffee table in the middle of the room, giving those who rest on them a perfect view of the horizon.

The hot tub is where the two lovers take their together time after finding the strength to move from their bed. Sehun runs the tub, limping around naked under the shimmer of the Christmas lights hanging from the ceiling there too, while Jun prepares them light cocktails. Settling back in his daddy’s warm embrace, submerging his body up to the chin, Sehun sighs and hums.

They soak in the tub quietly for a long time, watching the city lights and the buildings’ white hats and sharing kisses.

“I can’t think of a better way to spend Christmas, Jun,” Sehun notes, nuzzling his daddy’s neck.

Junmyeon looks at him for some time, processing his words. He finds his throat opening and closing around a lump of sorts and chooses not to say anything. He kisses his boy’s forehead. He closes his eyes and feels, with his skin and being, the way Sehun is pressed to him. His Sehun.

“My baby boy…” he says and kisses him lovingly, “my sweet boy.”

They end up making love in there too. Their hands roam each other’s bodies, soaking in every detail as though they haven’t been getting familiar with each other for the past three years. It hits Junmyeon at one point that they are nothing more than two men deeply in love with one another, and yet a whole universe of meaning and emotion is born out of their love and interconnected lives.

ᴥ

“Do you think the new neighbors downstairs heard us?” Sehun asks as Junmyeon brings the covers up to his chin.

Jun circles the bed, “I don’t know, maybe they did.”

“I definitely think they did,” Sehun is lying on his back, completely tucked in and motionless, his body but a relaxed lump of blessed out muscle.

“Well,” Jun gets in bed too, pulling the blankets over his boxers-clad body. His hair is disheveled and he looks mellowed out, overflowing with love bearing a hint of pride as he smiles down at his boy, “I must have done a good job then, right?”

“Hmmm. You took good care of me.”

“I try,” he plants a soft kiss on Sehun’s pink lips.

* * *

 

_This chapter was inspired by[this](https://twitter.com/askbottomsuho/status/547961359808217089) and [this](http://asksuchen.tumblr.com/post/105847500280/suho-its-a-bit-embarrassing-ill-admit)._

**_Also! If there's anythign you're curious about in Junmyeon and Sehun's relationship, feel free to let me know! I might just explore it in one of the chapters._ **


End file.
